


Stone Walls Will Fall

by Bowloflamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), i guess it qualifies as angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees one of his best friends from before he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Walls Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an add on to promise the stars, not my best but i like it. Im trying to practice writing angsty things.  
> I was looking over Promise the Stars, and I realized how much more I could have done with it, and I have started revising it.  
> which means, I will be redoing Promise the Stars, and it will be call Promise the Stars: Reconstruction, or something  
> if i sound tired its because i am and this is the second time i am typing this  
> 

It had been two months and things were going well, extremely well, in fact. Adam got a job working at a Wal-Mart setting up things in the clothing department and sometimes the book section. Samandriel went to the job that Alfie had, apparently when Samandriel had taken over Alfie had just quit and the owner had told him that he was welcome to come back to the job at any time, they probably didn’t mean, like, two years later, but they never actually said that. Adam didn’t know exactly how Samandriel explained the time in between when Alfie quit and when he just showed back up and ended up getting his job back and he didn’t really feel like asking, so he just accepted that Samandriel is probably just really persuasive. Adam has even made some friends at the store, especially Cameron who has really been helpful with learning how to do things. She is really smart. Like college graduate smart and he has no idea why she is working at any low paying job, especially Wal-Mart of all places. Then he remembered how much college cost.

Well, at least he got out of his school loans when he died.

It was so long ago he had been to college; he was going to be a doctor because he loved saving people. Then he died, came back, and then died again. 

He was thrown into this whole strange world. Like the friends he had before didn’t matter. Like the life he had didn’t matter. Sometimes he can’t sleep because of the hell dreams and thinking about what he put his friends though. They were the best friends he ever had and he knew that if it had happened to any of them it would hurt so much. He couldn’t stand not seeing them yet he knows there is no way to be able to. He’s dead to them, literally.

But if he could turn back time, he wouldn't he has Samandriel now. He doesn't regret a thing and there is nothing to regret. There was no way to avoid the situation he was thrown in, no way to get out or change the choices he had made. He thought over every moment and he knew that was true.

Adam stands deep in thought in the grocery store full of moderately annoying customers, as he puts up cans of soup onto the shelves, absorbed in his train of thought. A girl runs past him with curly red hair and a green hoodie, she around his age holding a frozen pizza and 2 Monster energy drinks, nearly knocking him over but entirely pulling him out of his thoughts and into the reality around him.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t really looking were I was going and I sort of saw you but I’m extremely clumsy and I didn’t think it through enough and I..." She spoke in a rushed sort of out of breath tone. A tone he remembered from a while ago. From college. His friends. Shit.  
He looked at the woman and he recognized her, it was his old friend Helena. Fuckfuckshitfuckityfuck. What do in this situation… he needs to respond. “No, no, it’s okay, don’t worry” Adam responded quickly.  
She paused and looked at him and she seemed to be literally slapped in the face with sadness. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just… You look a lot like a friend had… I should- I should go… Have a nice day!” She choked out. Then turned around and walked away.

He wanted to say something, anything, to make her stay. To comfort her, anything, but all he could say was “Yeah, you too!”  
What were the odds that she would come to this Wal-Mart in the middle of Michigan and run down the same isle he was working in?

He thought he was over it. He thought he was better now. He knows he loves Samandriel and he couldn't have done anything different but it’s just that… it’s unfair… unfair that he can’t talk to the people that miss him.

"Adam, dude, are you okay?" She said again snapping her fingers in front of his face "Huh? What? Oh, hey, Cameron." Adam jumped up in surprise "Dude your shift is over in like a minute you can leave now. But you look really pale are you okay? You never call me Cameron… "

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, let me just put these last few cans up." Adam spoke sort of lying. He wasn’t okay. He felt like he was going to throw up. He grabbed one of the cans, trembling, and tried to put it up. Cameron grabbed his arm "Dude, no you’re not fine, I’m going to take you home, because honestly, you do not look fit to drive at all." She said grabbing the cans and half hazard placing them on the shelf Adam tried to stop her "You don’t have to do that Cameron I-" then she cut him off " if you think I’m gonna let you go off driving home on your own and let you possibly pass out at the wheel and crash and die or something you are very wrong. I have already had enough emotional traumas in my life to let that happen. So shut the hell up and just let me take you home." The words she said were masked with humor but Adam saw past that mask and saw the raw emotion behind them. He always knew that something happened to Cameron before, she had some noticeable scars on her right arm, but she never said anything about them and he didn’t want to step and boundaries with her. He chose not to ask and bring up anything bad. She wouldn’t ask about his past and he wouldn’t ask anything about hers.  
Cameron drove him home in silence with exception for the radio. The drive home in silence left him time to brew in his thoughts he tried to listen to the lyrics in the songs but he couldn’t concentrate on that. He left the car thanking her and saying goodbye. It was a misty cold day; the nearly freezing chill felt good, it calmed him down, and it made him feel human for a bit on the short walk from the road to his and Samandriel’s apartment.

"I’m home" Adam exclaimed taking off his jacket trying to pass it off as if he were fine and failed of course. He could never get anything pass Samandriel.

"Adam! What happened? You look so pale, well paler than usual, are you okay?" He said as he walked up to him quickly, taking Adam’s face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes with concern. Adam could tell he wasn’t just looking into his eyes but way past that and he smiled at Samandriel and kissed his nose. "I will be fine, salamander, also ‘paler than usual.’ Really?" Adam laughed, walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Yeah you have pale skin, but Adam, You’re avoiding the question, what’s wrong?"  
He couldn’t hide from answering the question, Samandriel would never back down. He took a swig of the water “Okay.” He surrendered and walked to the couch and sat down then told his boyfriend everything that had happened. The tears began to run down his face about a quarter of the way through.  
By the end, Samandriel was holding Adam, who was sobbing into his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he didn't want his love to be hurting like this he didn't deserve this kind of pain. He couldn't say anything because he never actually knew these people that Adam was talking about. He couldn’t comfort Adam while he was crying.

Adam missed his friends, his mom, and even his college. That’s just one of the drawbacks of being brought back from the dead. Samandriel wanted to help but he had no way, Adam was one of his only friends now, the ones he thought were friends betrayed him.

Life can be a bitch, but they have each other now and together they can get through this, just as they have gotten through so much shit life had thrown at them before.

The angel and the human laid there on the couch as the rain fell hard against the roof, and they listened to it in silence. Thinking about how their lives once were and how they will never be the same again; and they come to find they are okay with that.


End file.
